The Untold Story of Aang's Adventure
by Jikushikatate
Summary: Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine. This is a short fanfic story on how Katara broke out the news to Aang that he is going to be a father. This is my first time doing this so please be gentle. hehe I still need to edit a few typo error's but will take some time. Any comments and sugestions are welcome.


The Avatar

So here I am again to where it all began, To where it has all been revealed, The place I was born and yet I have turned my back on them at the time they needed me the most. I've had my regrets but even I the avatar, can't do anything to return the past. If I never left , if only I had accepted the truth, maybe just maybe they would still be here. *sighs* It's all in the past now I hope wherever you are, I hope I had made you proud.

"Aang? Aang! Are you ok? Your staring outside that window for a while now."

Katara walked slowly over by my side and shared the view outside the window. "That beauty, that voice of kindness, and that radiating feeling of her being concerned all the time, that's what probably made me fall in love with her".

"Aang, Did you hear what I just said? Or are you ignoring me again?"

"Oh, yeah katara I heard you, I was just having a trip down memory lane, I was thinking if I made my predecessor proud, after all I ran away when I found out the truth."

Aang is still feeling upset about what he did hundred years ago. But what he did not know was that katara has a big surprise for him.

"Ofcourse they are Aang, You made them very proud, specially those previous avatar's before you."

"Thanks katara, you never fail to take my uneasiness away. I love you Katara, I will always will"

Katara and Aang shared a minute of romantic moment together in the room where aang stayed when he was still a child.

"Why are we here again katara, What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier and and made you asked to come and say it here?"

Aang lost the tension and suddenly got curious about what katara said earlier.

"Well Aang , I've been wanting to tell you this but you are so busy about this avatar stuff and we don't get the chance to talk much"

"What is is? You are not breaking up with me because of this avatar thing right?"

Aang is now feeling nervous , Katara never approached him like this before , and out of all places she would choose is the air temple.

"No! Ofcourse not! Well here goes, Since you're the avatar, and as we all know you are the last airbender….."

But before katara finishes his words Aang suddenly stepped in.

"Let me guess katara, your thinking that this job is still dangerous and your still afraid that one day I will be gone and would never come back right?"

"Well , It's not something like that actually, What im saying is you are the last airbender as we all know it"

Katara closed his eyes and suddenly blushed. He turned towards Aang's direction and said…

"We should clean this temple up, Cause you are not the last of your kind anymore, You will be a father soon, and I want our child to grow here, And so that you can make a new happy memory in this place."

"Wait! What?! I'm gonna be a father?! Is this for real?!"

Aang so overwhlemed about what he heard , suddenly jumped into the air and took two round trips around the air temple shouting " DID YOU HEAR THAT! I'M GONNA BE FATHER!" . Then as ang returned to katara he said…

"But wait how did you know that he would inherit my air bending?"

"Aang I'm the mother, if my instinct's tell me it's an airbender then I don't have to think otherwise, And besides I have been wanting to come and come to this temple for the last couple of day's , and this place makes me feel at ease."

As katara broke the news to aang , Aang's emotion has never been that happy like he was a kid once again, Thought's immediately ran through aang's mind on how in the avatar's world will he set up the old air temple for their soon to be born child.

"Hey katara, (Aang kissed her on the lips) Thank you, I promise I will take care of both you and my soon to be born child.) Let's head home , you should take a rest"

As soon as aang called out appa , katara insisted that they stay at temple for the night.

"I feel comfortable and safe here"

Katara said. And so aang agreed and they stayed at the air temple for the night, They shared idea's until they fell asleep.

-The End- For Now -


End file.
